Immortals
by brooklyn10
Summary: This is a Leo valdez Fanfic for all the ppl who couldnt find good ones. Aria is banished from Olympus and is sent to live the rest of her life as a mortal. Things couldn't get any worse but what will happen when she meets leo. Will she fall in love with a mortal and throw away any chance of returning to olympus. Read to find out;) M for language
1. Chapter 1

An: This is a romantic Leo Valdez fanfic for all those people who couldn't find any and need some Leo in their lives. I've changed some the details to fit my story better, bear with me okay.

N.B. Just a few details about my OC. She has long wavy black hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes

Disclaimer: I only own Aria she is my oc. I obviously don't own leo valdez or any other pjo or hoo characters otherwise I'd be living on my own private island.

…...

A bright white flash and that was it. My fate had been decided. My own father, casts me of Olympus because he is afraid that I might lead to the destruction of it.

Born to Zeus and Hetace I was to become one of the most powerful goddesses in history, not only able to control the Mist but able to perform great feats of magic. Anything that I could visualize in my mind could become reality. And now my fate is to be an ordinary mortal, stripped of most of powers.

(Time skip)

I slowly rise from the ground, dusting of my simple white greek chiton. Of all the place in the mortal world zeus had to send me to some random a forest. I turn around in a circle taking in my surroundings when I notice two greek style pillars with writing at the top that read "Camp Half Blood"

So he didn't just send me to any forest but camp half blood. I walk through the entrance and see a whole lot of people doing different things. Some were practicing sword fighting, archery or just hanging out with their friends. A girl walks up to me, she has short black hair and electric blue eyes. She tells me that her name is thalia grace(she decided to leave the hunt)and asks me if I'm new here.

"Not exactly" I replied. I told her that my name was Aria(I know it really sound like a name a goddess would have but im open to suggestions, jst comment below ) and explained my situation to her.

"we'd better get you to the big house then, Chiron will know what to do " thalia said

We arrived at the big house and knocked on the door. Through the door we could hear two people arguing "What do you mean the new shipment hasn't arrived yet!" a masculine voice with a slight Spanish accent shouted.

"I've already told you Leo, Hermes has been very busy lately, with the gods redecorating Olympus and everything, now will you please excuse me while I get the door."

Chiron opens the door and turns out is a centaur and is wearing a white shirt with "party ponies" written in lumo colors. I look past him into the big house to where I see a teenage boy, probably 14 or 15. He had olive toned skin with rumpled brown curly hair. He had this mischievous look to him He is wearing a white shirt with tones of grease marks all over it and oddly his hair seemed to be smoking ever so slightly.

"Thalia, what can I do for you…wait who is this?" he asked obviously talking about me.

I pull my attention away from the boy and introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Aria, daughter of zeus and Hecate"

I explain what im doing here to him and after im done he waits a few seconds and says "So a daughter of zeus and Hecate… well that might be a bit hard to sort you into a cabin, but don't worry, cabin nine has just finished building a new cabin so you could move into that"

I thank Chiron and he says "No problem, all we need now is for someone to give you a tour of the camp and you'll feel right at home. Would you mind Thalia?"

"Sorry Chiron, I have sword practice now and I can't miss it" she said.

"That's fine im sure Leo wouldn't mind doing it" he said

The boy, whose name I now know is Leo, turns around after hearing his name.

"What about me" he asked confused"

"You're going to give Aria here a tour of our camp" Chiron said

Leo sees me for the first time and his eyes widen slightly .

"Sure" he says with slight excitement. " Let's go"

…...

So there chapter 1 finished, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment below if you have any ideas, constructive critism is always good.

Stay tuned for chapter 2 will be uploaded very soon

Brooklyn


	2. Nico di angelo

AN: Heyyy guys, sorry o took so long to upload I was really busy, but to make up for it this one is really long.

Sorry if nico seems a bit out of character, this is not pjo or hoo anyway, it's a fanfic.

(Leo's POV)

She looked like a goddess should. With a flowing white chiton with a silver chain around her waist and and long black hair that was in a plait draped over her shoulder. She looked about my age, but gods can change their appearances to look however old they want.

"um, should we get going?" she said. I quickly looked away because I realized I had been staring and said "yeah"

Great, I thought, now she probably thinks that I'm weird or something. But it's not like she would even ever like a guy like me, unless she likes scrawny and short of course.

"So my names Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" I said introducing myself

"My name is Aria, daughter of zeus and hecate" she said with a kind smile.

I felt a pang of sadness go through my chest when she smiled. Damn I thought to myself she reminds me way to much of Calypso. When I returned to Ogygia and found out that she had met another guy who loved her so much that he decided to live with her on the island, I couldn't get Calypso out of my head. She had told me that whatever we might have had together meant nothing to her anymore, now that she had a tall, muscular, blonde haired, blue eyed demigod to look after her.

"So here we have our camp fire, we usually sit here most nights and sing." I say

"The color of the flame determines the mood right?" she says

"Yeah,it does, how'd you know that?" I ask her impressed by her knowledge

"Well I should know, considering I designed it." She says. " there is a simple charm you could use, but I usually just supply people with my specially engineered matches "

"No way, you made those, I'm impressed" I say

"Yeah, well it's one of the only things that I've designed and made without magic, otherwise I'm pretty useless" she says sheepishly

"Well I've got some new blueprints that ive been working on maybe you could work on them with me?" I asked her

"sure, id love to" she replied enthusiastically.

I let out a small sigh of relief, I had no clue where that idea had come from but at least she said yes. It would have been extremely embarrassing if she didn't.

(Aria's POV)

After the tour had ended it was already getting dark outside.

"We'd better get you to Chiron to sort out your sleeping arrangements for tonight" Leo says (AN: ignore what I said about cabin 9 having finished built a new cabin)

We walked back up to the big house and chiron was sitting outside on the porch, surrounded by other demigods who were talking to each other.

"Finally back I see" says chiron" the tour usually only takes Leo 20 minutes with the other new demigods"

Leo looked down at the floor and I could swear I saw him blushing.

"I just came to check where I would be sleeping for the night" I ask him, changing the subject quickly.

"Connor" he calls out to one of the boys sitting on the porch. "Are there any spare beds in your cabin by any chance"

"Sorry chiron" the boy says "We're all full, with the satyrs finding so many new demigods every week, the gods aren't really doing a very good job keeping up"

"She can always stay in my cabin, we've got at least 5 extra beds" Leo says

"Yes I think that will have to do for now" Chiron says. "Show her the way then"

There aren't as many people out now, as we walk to cabin 9. A boy with wavy black hair, dark clothing and a large box comes walking up to Leo.

"Hey Leo, I got the stygian iron that you ordered" He says, struggling under the weight of the box.

"No way Nico, thanks man, I owe you one, how'd you get it" Leo says excitedly.

"I know a guy" he says, putting the box down. "so, watcha doing" he asks

"I'm just showing Aria here to cabin 9. She's new here." Leo says

The boy who must be Nico notices me for the first time. His eyes were so dark you couldn't see where his irises ended and pupils started. He had a handsome face but had a very mysterious look about him. If he was mortal he would probably fall into the category of guys who get piercings or tattoos, rise motorcycles and vandalize houses just for kicks. He would be the perfect example of what mortal mothers would tell their teenage daughters to stay away from, but yet something still draws me to him, I'm not mortal and he's not mortal anyway.

"Looks like leo's got another pretty sister that he can't go out with" Nico says amusingly.

"I'm not his sister" I say to him, blushing slightly "I am the daughter of Zeus and Hecate, goddess of magic and all the elements ." I tell him

"Damn, you're a goddess and daughter of Zeus and Hecate, I can't imagine what that's like. How come you're anyway" he asks

"I was sent here by my father because he thought that I would lead to the destruction of Olympus" I tell him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's not so bad here once you get used to it though" He says

"You would know" Leo says laughing at Nico

"Shut it Valdez"Nico says glaring at Leo "Good luck with him by the way. He's got a thing for goddesses you know" he says

"Let's go Aria, before Nico opens his mouth again and says something stupid" Leo says looking slightly angry

"Goodbye Aria" he says. He then winks at me and walks towards his cabin.

(Leo's POV)

I can't even believe Nico said that. And besides that he might have ruined any chances of Aria even liking me, not that I like her or anything. Nico could of just walked around with a sign that said "hey, we should go out sometime" with the comments that he was dropping.

We got to the door of cabin 9 and stuck on it was a pink note with writing on it. The note was an invitation to the annual Valentine's Day dance, hosted by the Aphrodite cabin. The dance was in 2 days and as usual I don't have a date. I ignored the note and walked in. I showed Aria to her bed and gave her a shirt of mine so she could sleep in it and she went to shower, the shirt was way too big for but she looked kind of cute in it.

Next day

(Aria's POV)

I was sitting eating breakfast at the cabin 9 table when Nico comes up to me.

"Hey Aria" he says casually "Could I speak to you for minute?" he asks

"Sure" I reply curiously

"So are you going with anyone to the dance tomorrow" he asks.

"No, I barely even know anyone around here except you and Leo" I say

"So would you like to go with me?" He asks, raising his eyebrows

"Sure" I tell him. I didn't have anything else to do, so why not.

"Great, see you then" he says happily

When I walk back to sit down Leo says "what was that all about?"

"Nico asked me to go with him to the dance" I reply

His expression tightens slightly and he asks "What did you say?"

"Well I said yes, besides no one else had asked me to go and I couldn't just say no without any reason" I say

"oh" he says and carries on eating his toast

Hope you guys liked please leave a comment if you did, its much appreciated.

I'm very open to suggestions

~ Brooklyn


	3. Valentines Dance

Chapter 3: The Valentines Ball

AN: So sorry again that I took so long again I had tons of work to plus I ran out of data. If you comment, it might also help with my writers block. "Hint, hint, wink, wink". I know that I keep switching from POVs just bear with me. And thanks to all the people who took time to read my story. x

(Aria's POV)

Everyone is running around frantically trying to get their outfits together, find a last minute date and other random things.

It's the day of the dance and I have absolutely nothing to wear. I hadn't been bothered about the dance until now. It had just completely slipped my mind.

I walk up to Thalia in hopes that she might know where I could get a dress from.

"You should go find Piper" she says. "I'm sure she could help you out. She should be in the Aphrodite cabin"

"Thanks" I reply. I walk to the Aphrodite cabin and it's a complete frenzy in there. Everyone's carrying big boxes and large swaths of material. IN the crowd I somehow manage to find Piper.

"Hey Piper" I say "I know it's really late but do you think you have a dress that you could lend me?"

"Yeah sure, I've got tons" She says happily. "I keep telling my dad not to but he still does"

Piper leads me to the back of the cabin to a large set of doors. She opens them and inside is shelf after shelf of clothing, Jewelry, shoes, handbags, anything you could think of was there.

"Wow" I say gazing into the walk in closet.

"I Know" Pipe says, "You can take anything you want, I barely wear any of it. Okay. I know let's find you a dress!"

We started to sift through dress after dress, Piper making me try on almost every single one. First I tried on a red one with a plunging neckline that went so low down it almost reached my bellybutton. I couldn't help but agree that it looked good on me, but I couldn't help but feel too exposed in the region of my chest.

About an hour later we found the perfect dress. It was peacock blue with a low cut back and it held me snugly in all the right places. The skirt was longer in the back and shorter in the front. It was strapless and the top part of it was cut in a heart shape. Piper found some matching blue high heels and silver jewelry to go with it.

(Leo's POV)

Well at least I'm not going alone to the dance. A girl from the Athena cabin, Ali, had asked me to go with. I had said yes even though she was a year younger than me and had a crush on me since forever. She was pretty and all but she wasn't my first choice. If only Nico had stayed away from her, she would be going to the dance with me not him.

I was walking along the top of a small hill looking out onto the beach. I was so lost in my thought I didn't even notice her until I walked straight into her. Worst of all, we went tumbling down the grass hill, and landed on the sand.

I didn't think that I could embarrass myself anymore until we eventually came to a stop and she had landed right on top of me.

"If you wanted me to go to the beach with you, you could have just asked you know." She said jokingly.

She was still lying on top of me and the feeling of her body pressed so closely to mine was starting to make me blush. Her face was so close to mine I could see each individual eyelash. Her long ebony hair tickled my face as she held my gaze.

"I'm really sorry about that" I said to her

"That's okay, I didn't really mind being tackled to the ground by you" A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

My face was probably as red as a tomato by then. I could hear someone running across the beach and we quickly stood up and brushed ourselves down. I looked up to see who it was. It was non -other that the ghost king himself.

"Isn't the sun a bit too bright for you to be outside" I ask him, "Doing want to ruin your complexion" I said laughing.

"Actually I saw you tackle my date to the dance" Nico said. "Are you okay Aria"

"Yes, yes I'm fine…I had a ah soft landing" Aria said with a hint of a smile

"Good, I'll see you tonight then" Nico said with a devilish grin

My mood just plummeted, the warm feeling from being so close to her vanished and my expression hardened.

(Aria's POV)

"I should go get ready for the dance" I said. The atmosphere just drop, and things were starting to get awkward now.

"I'll see you there" he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Bye" I said and left towards the cabin.

(Time skip)

(Leo's POV)

The valentines dance was always unchaperoned, the Aphrodite cabin made sure of that. People kept sneaking of into corners I had a feeling that someone had spiked the fruit punch. I was standing over by the snack table when I saw her walk in. She might not be a daughter of Aphrodite but oh my gods she was beautiful. She didn't have that harsh beauty like the girls on the covers of magazines, with tons of make up on, she had a natural beauty. The only thing that could spoil the view was that she was arm in arm with Nico. I watched as they twirled on the dance floor, Nico leading with a strong gracefulness that I could never accomplish.

(Aria's POV)

After the song was over I spotted Leo across the hall. He was alone which I thought was odd because he was meant to come with Ali. I told Nico that I would be right back and left. Nico was nice and handsome and all but he was arrogant and he kept flirting with every single girl we past.

"He Leo, Where's Ali?" I asked him when I found him

"She went hiking in the forest and got sick after eating some mushrooms she found."

"Oh I'm so sorry is she okay" I ask him feeling sorry that he's here alone

"She's getting better but she's highly contagious right now" he said with a distant look in his eyes.

There was a long pause and out of know where he asked "do you want to dance?"

(Leo's POV)

I am such an idiot. What was I thinking asking her to dance! I'm not even her date plus I can't dance. Surprisingly she said yes. As we got onto the dance floor, the song changed from a fast one to a slow one. She turned and faced me and put her hands around my neck, a slight blush reaching her cheeks.

"I don't think I'm doing this right" she said embarrassed "I don't really know how to dance like the mortals do"

"No, no you're doing great" I say as I clasp my hands around her waist. She gasps slightly, I try to hide my smile but I can't help it.

"Um, now what?" she asks

"Well you just move to the music" I tell her. I draw her in closer and we move to the slow steady beat of the music. She's close enough that I can smell her perfume.

We only break apart when Nico asks if he can cut in. He snaps me out of my dream-like state and I let go of her reluctantly.

I dance with a girl from the Hermes cabin for a while but then I get bored and go back to my cabin. When I get back to my cabin I clean up my work table and go take a shower. By the time I get out of the shower, most of the other people are back from the dance. I go to my room (they've got individual bedrooms okay) and switch off the lights. A few seconds later I hear a knock on my window.

"Leo! There you are" Aria says as she climbs through the window after I open it for her. She must have drank the punch because she was obviously drunk.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her

"I came looking for you silly" she says poking my bare chest. All I had on was a pair of shorts. "Well Nico left with this girl so I came looking for you" she says happily

"Why me?" I ask her

"Because I missed you and you didn't give me a proper goodbye" she says in a matter-of-fact voice as she sat down on my bed.

"I should get you back to your room" I say taking her by her hands.

"No, I want to stay with you." she says looking directly into my eyes.

"Why would you w-" before I could finish my sentence, she brought her lips crashing down onto mine.

She pulled me on top of her on the bed. She entwined her fingers into my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss. She slowly dragged her tongue across my bottom lip and I pulled her closer. Only when she started unzipping her dress did I realize what I was doing. I broke apart from her quickly. She looked up at me in annoyance.

"I can't do this now, not while you're drunk. I'm not going to take advantage over you while you're like this" I tell her

"But -" she begins but I cut her off

"No, you're going to go to your own room now and you're going to go to sleep" I tell her

She just looks up at me stubbornly. I sigh and pick her up and take her to her room. I place her down on her bed and switch of the lights. I then close the door and leave her reluctantly. When I got back to my room I couldn't help but smile to myself. My heart was still beating a thousand miles an hour. All I wanted was to be close to her, and who knows what tomorrow might bring.

I hope you guys liked it, if you have any requests or ideas please let me know.

~ Brooklyn


End file.
